The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 9 Journey To Big Water
Plot One stormy day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). After a period of a huge rainstorm, the valley is partially flooded and covered in debris. The 6 children went out exploring and had discovered that the rainstorm has created a huge lake. All the Herbivores and Omnivores advise the 6 children to stay away from the lake fearing that dangerous Creatures from the outside may have been washed into the valley. However Luke returns to the lake and met a lonely female Cryptoclidus named (Joy), who has been caught in the floodwater. Luke quickly strikes a friendship with Joy and describes her as Luke’s mud sibling. Luke’s friends also eventually befriends Joy. Joy explains that she is from the sea and Joy swam into the valley during the huge rainstorm yesterday. Joy confirms that she is alone but soon afterwards Joy suddenly encountered a Thalassomedon who attacks the 7 children. Luke requests help from the adults to help Joy return to the sea, but the all the Herbivores and Omnivores refuse to not wanting to risk leaving the valley to help an outsider Creature. A subsequent earthquake separates the 6 children and Joy from the rest of the valley but it also imprisons the Thalassomedon in an underwater cavern. Unable to return the 6 children decide to take Mo home on their own. The children follow a river that they believe leads to the ocean. A Diplodocus mother who Tulip calls (Ms. Mama) allows the 7 children to take refuge at her nest for the night and the 7 children are present to witness the hatching of Ms. Mama’s offspring. The next day the 6 children realized that they are near the ocean as they have begun to taste salt in the water. Joy tells the 6 children that she will find a river that leads to the sea. Suddenly the Thalassomedon who has escaped from the underwater cavern that she’s trapped in has returned and attacks the 6 children that night. The land which surrounds the river is steep and slick with mud and the 6 children are unable to escape. Just in the nick of time, Joy returns and distracts the Thalassomedon and lures the Thalassomedon further down the river. Reappearing the next day Joy informs the 6 children that the Thalassomedon had sniffed the ocean in the distance and has abandoned the chase choosing to return to the sea. The 7 children reach the ocean but Joy is saddened to learn that her friends must depart. Joy wishes to remain with her friends but the 6 children explain that Joy cannot and Luke reminds Joy that the 2 will always be mud siblings. Joy reunites with her family and asks the 6 children for directions to the volcano as the 6 children know how to find the valley from that location. Before leaving, Joy offers to show Luke her amazing home under the sea. Luke accepts the offer and is amazed by the underwater world's beauty. Later on, the 6 children said goodbye to Joy and started heading back to the valley where the 6 children are greeted by all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children’s families. After that the 6 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.